1. Technical Field
This invention is a muscle training and development device. More particularly the device may be used to exercise and train the muscles used in various sports-related motions with an emphasis on training the muscles of the golf swing.
2. Background Art
As the popularity of athletic and other physical pursuits increases, so does the popularity of training devices intended to develop one""s ability to perform those pursuits with greater skill and success. Because all physical pursuits by definition utilize, to varying degrees, the muscles of the body, many such training devices focus on the development of the muscles and muscle groups important in a particular activity.
Many of these muscle development devices operate by providing resistance against which the muscles work. This strengthens and enlarges the muscles and increases their ability to act against that resistance. Another category of muscle development device seeks to train a particular muscle or group of muscles to perform a certain motion in a consistent, uniform manner. For example, baseball pitchers would benefit from developing the wrist, arm, and shoulder muscles to withstand the strain placed on them by the pitching motion. Pitchers, therefore, seek ways to train those muscles to perform the throwing motion consistently so as to allow accuracy in ball placement and movement. Golf is another physical activity in which strength and control are important. Golfers benefit from developing the muscles of the arms, shoulders, wrists, torso, and legs, all of which directly affect the golf swing. In addition, golfers benefit from training those muscles to perform consistently and uniformly every time the golf swing is attempted.
There are a number of devices available that seek to develop and/or train the muscles used in almost any sport or physical activity, and this is certainly true for the game of golf. Golf training devices exist in many forms, and each device approaches the task in its own way. Almost all of the existing golf training devices, as might be expected, are designed to work within the context of a sweeping arm motion that imitates an actual golf swing. The structure and function of the actual devices, however, vary widely. Many do not address the issue of proper wrist position and movement, while others ignore the need to assist with flexibility. Many training devices do not force a user""s swing motion to stay in the proper plane.
Currently, there is no single golf training device that addresses all of the aspects of golf swing development mentioned above. There are several that perform some of the important functions, but all are lacking one or more features that are critical to the development of a consistent and powerful golf swing. Over the years exercises have been developed for every muscle in the body. The problem encountered with these devices, however, is that in sports especially, the various muscle groups work together in a synergistic manner to produce the desired result. Exercising individual muscles or even muscle groups, therefore, does not yield the desired results. In fact, otherwise effective muscle building or training exercises can actually be detrimental to the performance of a particular athletic movement. This detrimental effect can occur if even one muscle is ignored or over developed so that multi-muscle synergy is not optimized.
As indicated, there existed a need to provide a golf training device that simultaneously teaches a golfer the correct swing plane with proper arm and wrist movement while also increasing the flexibility and strength of the muscles employed in the golf swing so that all the elements of a good swing work together. The present invention is such a golf development and training device.
The device has first and second rods detachably connected at first and second connection points. Both rods contain multiple apertures for the receipt of one end of a stretchable latex tube. The rods define a space between the tubes when they are connected. The first rod is called the grip rod. Attached to this rod is a plastic sleeve which slides and allows the grip to move during critical exercise and training movements. The rotation feature of the plastic grip sleeve during certain movements allows the grip rod and the attached tubes to remain stable and stay on the same plane without binding or affecting the fluidity of the training movement. The sliding feature of the plastic grip sleeve is a vital aspect of the design in that as it slides and engages the second rod (or the bent rod) there is an audible click so that when swing movement is performed correctly, the user not only feels the grip slide into position, but hears the confirming click. This feedback is an invaluable part of the training process, because as explained herein, the slide and the click signal that certain important arm and wrist movements have been properly made.
In use, at least one elastic band is connected between the rod assembly and an attachment device which is secured to a doorway or trimmed end wall to provide resistance and support as exercises are performed. The attachment device includes a vertical and a horizontal row of apertures that receive the elastic tubes. Here, the vertical and horizontal directions are taken with respect to level ground, horizontal meaning substantially parallel to the ground and vertical meaning substantially perpendicular to it.
The training device can be used for multiple purposes, including the training of muscles for multiple sports and activities. It is well suited to develop the wrist, arm, shoulder, and torso muscles used heavily in golf, tennis, racquetball, and baseball. The following discussion will focus on its use in terms of golf training, but it should be understood that the device can be used to advantage in the context of almost any activity that requires repetitive, controlled, or forceful movement of the muscles of the upper body and even the lower body and legs.
For golf training one or more elastic tubes are attached to the apertures at the end of the grip rod. The other end of the tube or tubes is then attached to the attachment device which is already secured to a doorway or a trimmed end wall as pictured herein. The user then stands at a requisite distance from the attachment device so that there is a desired tension in the elastic sufficient to allow the swing exercise to be optimally performed. The more tension in the elastic tubes the greater will be their resistance to the exercise.
The user also stands at a proper angle to the attachment device so that the elastic tube as it stretches from the attachment device to the grip rod establishes the appropriate swing plane on which the swing exercise will be performed. Standing so that the attachment device is approximately one pace behind the user and to his right (if the user is right handed) places the user in an ideal position to perform the golf swing exercise in the proper plane. In this position the tension from the tubes themselves helps to keep the user""s swing on plane as he attempts to follow through on the line established by the partially stretched tube(s) at the outset.
During the exercise the grip on the grip rod is grasped like a golf club and a golf swing is made against the resistance of the tube and on the line established by the tube as it stretches out from the attachment device when the user is in the starting position with the grip rod device as previously explained. The up and back portion of the swing is made in similar fashion to the usual golf back swing. When the user is in the proper position at the top of the swing with his dominant wrist appropriately cocked and set, the plastic grip sleeve will slide up slightly and audibly click against the bent rod signaling that the correct back swing position has been obtained. This slide and click feedback is critically important to the golfer""s ability to find that elusive xe2x80x9cslotxe2x80x9d at the top of the swing. Finding the proper position or xe2x80x9cslotxe2x80x9d at the xe2x80x9ctopxe2x80x9d is crucial to the correct execution of the all-important forward swing.
The forward swing is carried down and through on the established line just as one would execute a normal forward swing in golf. During exercise and training this forward swing is only carried through to a position slightly past where the ball would be expected to be positioned in an actual golfing situation. The swing exercise is completed only when the wrists are fully uncocked and driven just past but through the imaginary point of impact with a hammering type action. Because of the resistance provided by the elastic tubes the wrists are pulled back in an ideal cocked position. To release them through, however, takes a considerable effort. The effort required depends upon the tension established by the initial stance distance from the attachment device and the number of tubes being used. The user knows he has completed the swing and accomplished the proper hammer-like release when he again feels the grip sleeve slide down slightly on the grip rod and hears the audible click as it impacts the bent rod. Once again this slide and click feedback is an invaluable part of training the golfer to correctly use the tremendously powerful hammering of his wrists in executing the golf swing.
The slide and click feature which offers dramatic feedback to the user at both the top and the bottom of the swing is critically important to the exercise and training of the hands and wrists in performing the correct golf swing. This vital feature is not found in any of the devices defined or envisioned by the prior art.
The bent rod can also be placed between the arms as they grip the swing device. This accomplishes two important things. It assists in keeping the hands and wrists in proper relation to one another during the grip and swing exercise, thus training the proper grip for actual golf. This important feature is also completely unique and is absent in the prior art. In addition, keeping the bent rod between the hands helps to keep the grip rod on plane in relation to the attached tubes during the swing exercise.
The device allows focus on different portions of the swing which can be practiced independently. The attachment device is also moveable so that it can be adjusted to the height of each user. It is recommended that most of the golf swing exercises be performed with the attachment device secured at the user""s eye level. This customizing adaptable feature of the device and attachment mechanism also sets it apart from any prior art.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be more apparent from the following description of certain embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.